Fantasy Interruptus
by BeWitchingRedhead36
Summary: A MaDi oneshot, pure fluffy-smutty goodness with a little angst mixed in too because that's how I roll. But oh yes, there is definitely quite a bit of MaDi sexy-ness. Rate M for sexually explicit scenes and language.


**_Author's Note: This is a one shot story. A bit of smut, with a little angst thrown in too. It's set after season 3, there might be a spoiler or two, but not much. I borrowed a chapter title from another of my stories but otherwise this is unrelated. I thought I'd try my hand at writing a sex scene, and this is what came out. Thanks for reading. And reviews are always appreciated. _  
**

**_Disclaimer-Sadly I don't own Veronica Mars, it all belongs to Rob Thomas. I do like to play around a bit though.  
_**

**Fantasy Interruptus**

It was a Friday night during spring semester of Mac's sophomore year at Hearst. Her roommate Parker was out with Piz, a relationship Mac thought was written in the stars. Veronica had plans with Logan, of course. When were they not together? She'd taken to calling them Siamese twins, only to herself of course, she didn't want to find herself on the business end of V's taser. Wallace had a basketball game or practice or something that didn't leave room for Mac.

So basically she was alone. Not that she usually minded, but maybe it was the full moon, or perhaps the planets were out of alignment, what ever the reason Mac was feeling lonely. She hadn't had a boyfriend since the previous year when she dumped the college-dropout, hooker-loving, cheating scumbag Max.

Last semester, her single status didn't bother her at all. She had a full class schedule and a lot of homework to fill her time. And knowing too much studying would make for a boring life, she took on a lot of freelance computer programming gigs too. And there were her frequent Halo match ups with Dick Casablancas, who used to own the title of King Jackass of the Neptune 09er set.

And there it was, the real reason she was feeling lonely. Nothing had been said about getting together when they'd bumped into one another in the student union earlier in the day. She'd been sitting at a table in the back corner drinking a soy latte, and cramming for an upcoming Econ 101 exam.

Mac was startled out of her study session by the sound of the chair next to her scraping the floor. She looked up to see the blonde shaggy head of her favorite Halo partner. He was pouring his lanky body into the chair. "Mind if I join you?" Dick asked. But by then he was already seated.

"I think it's customary to ask before you sit down, not after." Mac patiently explained as if she were addressing a toddler.

"Well, I can leave. Me and the vegan black bean wrap you love so much."

"I'll overlook your breach of manners just this once. Now gimme." Mac motioned for him to hand it over. He pushed it towards her. "Thank you," she said smiling as she unwrapped the wrap.

They talked about classes, what epic plans Logan had for Veronica, and how awesome the waves were that morning. Mac opened her mouth to ask Dick if he wanted to drop by her dorm room that night for another long Halo session when his cell rang. Frowning, he looked down at the display, then muttered to Mac that he had to take it and he'd see her later.

Well, it was later and she still hadn't heard from Dick. She told herself she wasn't really disappointed. They weren't dating or anything, they were just friends. Gaming buddies to be precise, and the occasional make out buddy. However, that was only when they mixed shots in with their Halo sessions.

Of course now there were the dreams, the ones that came every night. Dreams Mac didn't tell anyone about, even (especially) Veronica. Dick with his rippling muscles glistening with water, riding the waves on his surf board. He would ride back onto shore where she would be sunbathing on the sand. He'd stand over her, water raining upon her bikini clad chest. He'd fall on top and, well, ride her. Every night for the past 3 weeks she'd had that same dream.

Mac now lay on her bed thinking about her nightly sex dreams about Dick. She imagined he was with her right now. His tall lanky body, muscles well defined from his love of surfing and hiking. She felt her fingers curl, as if they were combing through his longish blond hair. She thought about those gorgeous blue eyes, crinkling just a little as he smiled at her. She felt herself getting aroused and having no other outlet for those feelings, she fit the fingers of her right hand down into the waistband of her jeans.

She rubbed her index finger over her clit, and snaked her other hand up her tee shirt to stimulate the nipple, which instantly hardened in response. She moaned at the feelings welling up and started rubbing her clit harder and harder. In her mind Dick was licking her neck as he plunged deep inside her. She arched her back on the bed a little, the moisture building up inside. As she was about to crest, she heard the doorknob turn a couple of times. It was locked and the person on the other side obviously didn't have a key because the next thing she heard was a series of loud knocks at the door. And suddenly Mac crashed into the here and now. The mood gone.

It wasn't coitus interruptus, only fantasy interruptus, but she still felt bereft.

"Mac. Are you there? Mac-attack!"

She recognized Dick's voice from the other side of the door. Maybe all was not lost after all. She wondered briefly if she conjured him up.

"Hey stranger," Mac said as she opened the door. She was taken aback by the sight of Dick however. His blue eyes were bloodshot and he had such a lost expression on his face.

"Come in. What's wrong." She ushered him into her dorm room and motioned him over to her bed. He sat down at the edge of the bed and briefly put his head in his hands before looking back up into Mac's brown eyes.

"Sorry I rushed out on you earlier today. That was the Correction center that my dad currently calls home. There was a fight today, he was jumped in the yard. They took him to the infirmary. A few broken ribs, a broken nose, 2 black eyes, stuff like that. Pretty beaten up. But it could have been much worse. He got lucky. I think the grandma of a fellow inmate lost her retirement. At least that's the working theory. So anyway, I went to see him."

"Oh Dick, I'm so sorry," Mac said sitting beside him. She reached out and gave him a brief hug.

Dick rushed on not yet ready to acknowlede Mac's sympathy. "And you know what I kept thinking about as I looked down at the broken guy on the bed? How much I hate him. How I used to look up to him, wanted to be just like him. And now, after Cassidy, I fucking hate him. I do. And then I felt so fucking guilty about those thoughts."

Mac rubbed slow circles on his back. "I don't think you hate him. I think you hate what he did. And I think you hate how he treated Cassidy, how badly he encouraged you to treat Cassidy. I don't think if you actually hated him you would have driven 100 miles each way to visit him today."

"Maybe," Dick admitted. "But that's enough talking about Dick Senior for today. Keep rubbing my back though, Mac-attack, and I might rethink the reason I decided to drop by."

"Oh yeah?" Mac was a little surprised at how throaty her response was. It was almost a purr. She wasn't usually the flirty type. But then again, Dick didn't usually show up at her door right when she was in the middle of a hot sex fantasy either. "Maybe you should. Rethink your reason that is."

"Oh yeah? Are you saying we should skip Halo?"

"Maybe we could play strip Halo?"

"How does that work?"

"Each time you lose, you have to shed one article of clothing."

"Oh Macster, you're going down. I am the strip Halo champ. Or I will be tonight. Now that I have an incentive."

"Somehow I doubt that. But I accept your challenge."

An hour and a half later Dick found himself in just his boxers. Mac however won every round but one, so she was fully clothed except for her shirt. Dick had won the first round easily but couldn't win after that. He thought maybe seeing Mac in just her red lacy bra might have been a _slight_ distraction. He was so happy that he'd worn his black satin boxers today. He loved the feel of satin against his balls, and the sight of his gaming partner was getting him hard. They might have to take a break in the action very soon, maybe create their own type of action.

Mac had the Xbox controller in her hand and was about to reset the game when she glanced over at Dick. He had moved to the top of her twin bed, lounging with her pillow tucked behind his head. He pointed to his penis, which was obviously enlarged and straining against the thin material of his boxers. She threw the controller towards the TV, not really paying attention to where it landed.

Mac slowly, languorously unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs. She stepped out of them, and then shimmied her matching red lace panties off, so now she was bare except for the bra. Dick could have the honor of removing that particular piece of clothing.

Mac went over to the bed, positioning herself so she was straddling Dick. He reached out and removed her bra as she pulled his boxers off and threw them carelessly over her shoulder. She gyrated her hips, brushing the top of his now fully enlarged penis. He tried to pull her down so he would be completely inside her, but she slapped his hands away playfully.

"Patience, Dickie, patience."

"I don't have any of that when it comes to you Macster. Come here for a second."

He motioned for her to sit on top of his face. She did just that, gripping the top of the headboard for support. She arched her back as his tongue flicked the edge of her clit. As he picked up speed, she let out a moan. One of Dick's big hands found a breast and kneaded softly, eliciting another one of her soft moans. She could feel herself edging closer to the precipice of an intense orgasm, but right before she came Dick gently but firmly flipped her over so he was now on top.

He pushed himself in her now hot, wet vagina and groaned in pleasure. He'd been dreaming of doing just this particular aerobic activity with Mac for the past year or so, but he was discovering the realty was so much better than even his most detailed fantasy. His glance landed on the purple streak in Mac's hair. He tangled one of his hands in her hair, the other was busy caressing one of her hardened nipples. His lips found hers and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Mac could taste herself. She found that strangely exciting.

The now familiar feeling of being on the cusp of an orgasm once again flowed through Mac however this time she was able to follow the crest and enjoy the release. She smiled as Dick once again groaned and then collapsed on top of her. She gently but firmly pushed him off her, smiling as he adjusted himself so they were spooning. He sniffed her hair, taking in the sweet tang of her orange scented shampoo. She pulled up the covers and they both fell asleep like that.

The next day, with the light pouring into her dorm room, Mac woke up still entwined in the arms of Dick Casablancas. He was softly snoring. Scenes from last night drifted through her mind. For the first time in nearly a month Mac didn't have her reoccurring sex dream about Dick. Well, she mused to herself, the reality was definitely better than the fantasy.

_**The end.**_


End file.
